


I Want ... You

by NiamsPotato



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamsPotato/pseuds/NiamsPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shh.. Don't make a sound." </p><p>"They'll kill us if they find out." </p><p>"I'll fight to be with you."</p><p>Giggles. Stolen kisses. Holding hands. But, let me start at the beginning. Before I even met the love of my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Give Me Love

"Now, Niall... I know you haven't been here before, but this is where your dad and I grew up... And, as you know, the Payne family also live here, and well... They don't really.. Uhm, they don't... Well, they hate us, basically. And if you ever see a Payne, do not confront them, do not engage in conversation, and do not lock your eyes with one of them. Hate is going to consume you when you look into their eyes. They'd feel it too, so, please be careful."

I've heard this a million and one times already. "Yeah, yeah, Mam. I know. You told me a million times already. I don't want to be late, and I'm going to pick Harry up, alright?" 

"Listen to your Mam, Niall. She's a smart woman," Dad was smiling at me, and I smiled back at him. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm late, yeah? Don't want to be late for my first day at school." 

"Have a nice day, baby." Mam kissed my cheek, and I quickly pecked her on the cheek too. 

"Bye, Mam." 

"Knock 'em dead, son." 

I gave my dad a hug, and he patted me on my back. 

"Bye, Dad." 

I gave them both a wave, and ran out the door. I ran to Harry's house. He's only three houses down from me, so I didn't have to run far. He lived here until he was eight, and then he and his mum moved to Mullingar, and we became best mates. Then, we both moved back here with our families. 

 

"Hey Haz. Ready?" I pant slightly from the run.

"Yeah," Harry whispers.

"You alright, mate?" 

Harry looks rather pale, a little sick, and his voice sounds rather husky.

"He saw his soulmate yesterday," Mrs Styles whispered in my ear.

"Really?!" I squeak with excitment. 

"No," Harry snaps. "I did not see my soulmate. I just saw a rather handsome bloke, that's all." 

"Which is why he feels a little off today. Oh, he could also go into heat soon, but..."

"I am not going into heat, mum!" He whines.

"Maybe you should just stay at home, Haz." I say.

"I have to go to school. And I'm not going into heat. And no, I did not see my soulmate. End of discussion!" Harry stomps out of the door. I say goodbye to Mrs Styles, and then trail after Harry.

 

Harry stops abruptly, his pale face were now flushed, and he panted.

" _NoNoNoNoNo_ ," Harry mumbled.

"It's him, isn't it?" I whisper in Harry's ear, but he only whimpers in return.

"Yeah," Harry whispers back, after a little while.

"Heat?" I murmur, and Harry nods frantically.

"Wanna go home?" I whisper.

Harry nods again, his breathing quickened, and you could definitely smell his unique Harry-smell.

"Fuck, what's that delicious smell?!" A voice growled, which made Harry and me jump.  

"Home," Harry whimpers.

 

"It's him!" Someone shouted, and grabbed Harry. Harry gave out a rather girly squeak, which made the grabber chuckle. "Fuck, you in heat, Omega?" He growled rather loudly, which made Harry give a whimper, as he nodded.

"Let him go," the guy who Harry had stared at, growled at them. My heart was beating rather fast too, mainly because I was terrified. "Do not let me get Leeyum into this," he growled, which made the guy let go of Harry. 

"Ni-Niall... Ho-home," Harry whimpers.

"No can do, kid. Alphas will knot you before you know it, most likely the moment you step a foot outside in the real world."

"Aren't you an Alpha?" I squeak in fear.

"Yeah. Name's Malik. Zayn Malik."

"Yo-you sure you're not going to knot him, then?" 

"Knotting is for bonding, mate. _I_ don't want to knot and bond before I find _my_ soulmate."

Harry gulped, and stared into the eyes of the stranger - the alpha Zayn Malik. "So-soulmate?" Harry squeaked.

"Yeah. You're really pretty, curly, and I don't want you get taken advantage of. Uh, we should probably get you somewhere safe though... Alpha's at this school can be idiots, but most of us are nice. When someone is in heat, we all kind of... can sort of lose ourselves." He looks rather shamed.

"Won't you lose yourself?" I squeak.

"Nah. Like I said, not until my soulmate decides to show ... themselves." 

"He-heat wa-wave," Harry looked very flushed, sweat pouring out of him, his eyes almost glaced over by lust. " _Fu-fuck_." Harry whimpered.

"Wait here!" Malik shouted, as he ran. He came back with a teacher who couldn't be much older than us. Five years older, tops! 

"New kids?" He smiled, but sort of flinched when he saw the state Harry was in. "Take 'em to my office, Zayn." He orders, and Zayn complies. 

"Tommo is real cool, see? Uh, can you walk?" He looks rather unsure, first at Harry and then at me, but Harry just mumbled incoherent words. 

"Carry him?" I ask, and he just does. I meant like the two of us could carry him together, but he just did it. Bridal style. I hurried after him. 

"FuckFuckFuck... _Fuck me_..." Harry mumbled, no he was pleading with Zayn.

"Sorry new kid," Zayn chuckled. "I don't go for voyeurism." He winked at me. 

 

A sniffing sound were heard before the door opened. "Wha'? Zayn? Oh..." The new voice said, and I swear to God. He was the most beautiful guy I've ever laid my eyes on. He had big muscles, light brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, he had - what can only be described as - kissable lips, and a birthmark on his neck, that I sort of wanted to touch, most preferably with my lips. 

"Hi, Li." 

"Ungh... Fuck..." Harry moaned, and he was stroking himself. I scrunched my eyes, trying to get the image out of my mind. I mean, if it were me, I didn't want Harry to remember me like that - if our roles were reversed. 

" _Za-Za-Zayn_ ," Harry pleaded again, " _to-touch m-me_." 

Zayn turned around, and suddenly, you could tell Zayn realised. He was Harry's soulmate.

" _Ma-maybe we sh-should g-go_?" The new guy stuttered, as he grabbed my hand, and dragged me out of Tommo's office. I didn't want him to let go of my hand, because I could feel electricity running through my entire body. He did let go of my hand though, as soon as we got outside.  "So, you new too?" He asked. I just nodded.

"Do you think Zayn will, uh, you know,  _do it_ with Harry?" 

"Yeah," he said, before he kind of looked at me. "I'm Liam, by the way."

"Niall," I mumble, holding my hand out so that he can shake it. Is it weird that I actually crave him to touch me?

"Nice to meet you, Niall," he chuckles, swaying our hands together for a little while. I smile back at him. "Do you have your timetable?"

I shake my head. "No. Harry's heat began once we came here, and then... Yeah, Zayn saved him, kind of." 

"So, off to the secreteries office we go then," he smirks, and then sort of intertwine our fingers together, as we walk in silence to the office to grab me my timetable. Electricity sparks through me again, and my stomach actually flutters, like a swarm of butterflies takes off. I feel rather sick, to be honest. 

"So, what brings you here?" Liam askes, his brown eyes lit with curiousity. 

"Mam and dad are from here, they moved to Ireland before I was born." I shrug. "Suddenly, they wanted to go back, so..." I stop, because he stopped. 

"Office is here. I'll wait here for ya." He says, and gives me the brightest smile I've ever seen. 

 I walk inside, only to see no one was around. "Erm, Hello! Anyone here?" 

A woman comes into view. "Yes?" 

"Sign up sheet and timetable for Mr. Horan?" 

"Indeed," she smacked her lips, and then went to give me my timetable. 

"Uh, can I also get the timetable for my friend, Mr. Styles?" 

"Ugh.. Yeah, just a minute." She groaned, and then went to fetch Harry's timetable for me. I'm sure Harry will be pleased when he comes out of his heat. She came back, and threw Harry's timetable in my face. 

"Thank you," I whisper, and leave the office. 

"You done?" Liam smiled at me.

"Yeah."

"Can I see your timetable?" 

I handed him my timetable, and I see him become white as a sheet.

"What's wrong?" I try, but he just gives me the saddest look ever, and then he just backs away, and then... he runs. 

I just stand there, frozen in my spot. 

 

"You cannot stand there, young man!" A teacher shows up, and he drags me to the headmaster's office. 

"Mr. Horan?" He asks.

"Yes, Sir." I hang my head down. 

"Look at me," he growled. 

I do as he commands. 

"Why aren't you in your class?" His voice is gentler now. 

"A kid ran off, and he had my timetable. I handed him my timetable before I had a chance to look at it meself."

"Who was this kid?" 

"Uh, Liam. I don't know his last name." 

The headmaster became white as a sheet. 

"Uh, did you look into his eyes?"

I nodded.

"And how did you feel?"

"Feel, Sir?" I wasn't exactly going to explain the electricity going through my body, or the strange urge to kiss him, or the way my heart hammered wildly in my chest by just the mere thought of his name.  _Liam_.

"No... urge to, uh, punch him?" 

"No, Sir."

He nods. "You have Gym with Mr. Tomlinson. I'll show you. I'm afraid this Liam-kid is also in that class."

"Why did you think I'd have the urge to punch him, Sir?"

"Oh, uh, no reason. Off we go. Don't want to be later than we already are, do we?" He chuckled. It sounded kind of forced.

"Uh, what's your name, by the way, Sir?"

He smiled brightly at me. "I was your dad's best friend when we were at school. My name's Paul. Or, Mr. Higgins to you." He winked at me.  

"So, uh, m-my friend, Harry? He's bonded to this alpha now, most likely. A Zayn Malik?"

"Oh. Uh... Well, Malik is a good enough lad. He's very smart, but he prefers the arts rather than the accademic subjects." 

"And... Who is this Liam?"

"He's Malik's best friend, as far as I know."

"Are you close to them? Their families?"

"No, not really. Like I said, I was best friend with your father... but we're here. Tomlinson, I got one of the new kids with you. Class, may I present, Mr. Niall Horan!" 

A gasp came from Mr. Tomlinson, and he raised his eyebrows up at Mr. Higgins, who shook his head. 

I saw Liam standing there, his face even whiter than it was before. He looked down at the floor, and he wouldn't meet my eyes. It hurt a hell of a lot, and I wanted to cry more than anything. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Liam, however much I wanted to look away from him. He wouldn't even look in my direction anymore, and I couldn't even hold back the sniffle anymore. Which made Liam look at me, with the most painful expression I've ever seen in my life.

"In that case, I suppose you'll be running along with Mr. Payne, Mr. Horan." 

_Payne? There's a Payne in this class? Who is he? Why would Mr. Tomlinson put me with Mr. Payne? Doesn't he know that the Payne family would kill me if they had the chance?_

"Come along, Niall." I see Liam standing in front of me, but it still doesn't click in my mind. 

"I-I'm supposed to wait for a _P-Payne_ ," I whimper slightly. 

Liam swallows, then he gulps. His face is ashen-looking. "Ni-Niall... I-I'm P-Payne."

_Oh holy fudge._

"Yo-you can't be... I-I wasn't, I mean, I don't hate you..."

Liam actually chuckles. 

"I don't hate you either, Niall Horan." He holds his hand out for me to take, and I gladly take it. 

"So, what are we doing?" I ask, as he won't let go of my hand, and I have to admit, I don't want to let go of his hand either. 

 "We're running track," he smiles.

 

After Gym class with Mr. Tomlinson, Liam showed me a beautiful place in the woods. Tall trees surrounding us, birds chirping away, and the most beautiful man to ever grace the earth, was standing right in front of me.

"I come here to shift, sometimes." Liam murmurs. 

"It's stunningly beautiful here," I whisper softly. 

"I re-really like you, Niall. Like, mates-like-like."

"I like you too, like mates-like-like." I blush, and I see that Liam's face is tainted red with blush too. 

"So, erm... Wh-what do we do, I mean, about liking each other? My family have practically married me off with my childhood friend."

"Zayn?" I scrunch my nose in distaste at the mere thought of Liam with Zayn. No, Liam was mine. Besides, Zayn had Harry, and there's no way I'd... But then the thought hit me. Both Liam and Zayn were alpha's. Surely his family wouldn't marry him off with another alpha...? 

"No," Liam chuckles. "Not Zayn. Erm, her name is Sophia, she's a Beta, and a lesbian. Her girlfriend is arranged to marry Zayn. Uh, Perrie, I think her name is."

"So... Your parents doesn't know you're gay?" 

"They know. They just don't want to ... erm... accept the fact. They want grandchildren." Liam just shrug.

"My Mam and Dad are grandparents already. Greg, my brother, has a son, and another one on the way. A girl. I dunno who's more excited. Mam for getting a granddaughter, Dad for getting one grandchildren of each, or Greg, who always assumed that he'd only get one child. Which makes it easy for me, I guess." I smile at him.

"My mum and dad are grandparents too. My two sisters already have little kiddies. Two girls and one boy. They still want me to have children of my own, though." Liam sighs.

"Our parents won't stand for us even being friends, will they?" I whisper, and Liam shook his head. 

"I don't think so. I mean, I can't speak for your parents, but I'm positive my entire family will skin me alive for even talking to you." He's standing so close, that I'm having trouble hearing what he's saying. Mainly because my brain is chanting Liam's name, over and over again. "It won't make any difference though, because..." He takes my hand, and he guides our intertwined hands to his chest. He release my hand from his grip, and after my outstreched hand is over his chest, he plainly put his own hand over mine. "... because you make my heart race like this." If he thinks his heart is beating more wildly and erractically than mine, he's sadly mistaken! 

"So, erm, have your parents ever told you the story of how they ended up hating each other anyway?" I need to get away from the wildly beating of my heart, to get some sort of distance between us, because my mind and heart and entire being is screaming at me for wanting him to kiss me - to claim me as his. 

"No... They always sort of just... Don't want to talk about it. My Granddad told me a little though, although I was only five at the time." 

"My nan told me a little too." I whisper, and as I lock my eyes with Liam, I sort of just... find myself leaning towards him.

 

I gasp as our lips briefly touch, the electricity is running wildly, and my brain is chanting Liam's name louder than ever. My brain and heart doesn't care that he's a Payne, and neither does my body. Is this how it feels when a soul mate touches you? I feel everything is hightened - my senses that is. I can practically hear Liam's soft breathing, I can feel him, even though he isn't touching me. I can sense him, in my heart - and in my head. I wonder somehow if he can feel me too. 

"I do," he whispers.

"Huh?" I know I am a little dense right now, but I really have no idea what he does. 

"I do. Feel you." He murmurs, a slight tint of blush coating his cheeks. Which makes me blush too.

"Oh. Erm, li-like how?" I scrunch my nose a little at the stupid question, but I'm dying to know. 

"Like... Like you're the only man in the universe. Like, I can't get your name out of my head. Or the way you smell is making me crazy. And I have the urge to like, properly kiss you." He sort of tilts his head a little, his eyes are pleading, and I can't help it. I lean in, and my heart is racing harder than ever, and then... We're interrupted by his phone ringing. 

He sighs. "It's Sophia," he huffs. "Hey, Soph." 

"Liam? Where the hell are you?!" A man's voice is booming from the phone. 

"Dad? Uh... What are you doing with Sophia's phone?" 


	2. Two Become One

_Previous chapter: "Dad.. What are you doing with Sophia's phone?"_

 

I could hear the man growl on the phone, and Liam just became a nervous wreck. 

"I-I just needed some time alone, Dad... N-no... by myself.. Zayn's still at school, I think. I-is she okay? I'll come round, I-I just need to, erm, gather my stuff..." He hung up, and then just fell to the ground, like he was some sort of a ragdoll. 

"Y-you okay?" I patted his back, nervously. 

"Yeah... Just.. Sophia is at hospital.. Perrie was with her, and Dad just wondered where I am."

"Why was he so... angry?" 

"I told you.. They want me to marry Sophia. He just thinks it should've been to bring her to the hospital." Liam shrugged, but I could tell by just looking into his eyes how much it hurt him. 

"Wh-what happened to he-her?" I stutter. One part of me wants to know, just so I know how to comfort him, but another part of me just wants to put my head in the sand, and just be oblivious to the whole thing. It scares me just how much I care about him, even though I don't really know him. 

"I don't know. Dad wouldn't say. Just that she was in hospital, and I needed to get my arse down to the hospital ASAP." 

"Okay.. I should probably try and see if Harry's okay, or not. Get him home, or something, and I think my parents might be worried too." 

Liam smiled brightly at me, as if all his worries just melted away. "You're just a huge worrier, aren't you?" His hand sort of finds its way to my shoulder, but he sort of stops himself before he even touches me. 

"It's okay," I whisper, and he puts his hands on my shoulders, before his fingers brush my hair our of my eyes, and he gently cups my face. I flutter my eyes closed, and just breathe in his smell, which drives me insane. I want him. No, I *need* him. He gently brushes his lips against mine, and I can't help a moan to escape. His lips are so soft, and they feel like they were meant to be against my lips. I lick at his lips, and he gives me full access to his mouth. His tongue is gently probing against mine, and I surrender in defeat immidiately. My mouth is officially his to do with as he pleases. 

We both gasp for air after a while.

"Wow..." I say as I open my eyes, and see him smiling lovingly at me. 

"I should probably go to the hospital now, although I just want to stay here with you," he murmurs, as he pecks my cheek, a blush tainting his cheeks. 

"Okay," I whisper. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?" 

"Yeah," he smiles brightly at me, showing me that he has a tiny dimple showing. 

I throw my arms around his neck, and nuzzle my face in his neck, breathing in his scent. He gives a small moan in return.

"Bye," I whisper in his ear, before I gently give him a little peck on his cheek.

"Bye," he whispers back. 

I untangle myself from him, and just look at him. I'm a little in awe by his beauty.  

He gives a small sigh, before he turns around and jog, which makes me appriciate his arse more than anything. Oh, and his legs. His delicious, manly legs. Such a turn on... 

 

I smile a little as I walk back to the school. My mind is constantly on Liam. Everything is Liam. I feel my phone is vibrating in my pocket, and I smile as I see Harry's face light up on my phone. 

"Hi," I murmur into my phone.

"Hey," he breathes softly

"Are you still at school?" 

"Outside," Harry sighs, and he sounds so frigging content. 

"Is Zayn with you?" 

"He got a phone call from some hysterical girl, and then his dad called. He had to go." Harry sighed again, but I could tell from the sound of his voice he was beyond happy. 

"I'll be there in three, I think." I can spot the school anyway. 

"Okay." Harry breathes softly. 

 

I see him sitting in a swing meant for little children, and I giggle at the mere sight. He's so weird, and I love him. 

"Hey," I smile at Harry, and he beams when he sees me. 

"Hi," he giggles softly, and held out his hand. 

"What?" I look at him weirdly. 

"Pull me up!" He beams, and I shake my head. 

"No. You're not six, Harry." I smirk. 

Harry stands up a little weirdly, and he's sort of limping.

"You okay Haz?" I scrunch my face up.

"Yeah.. Uhm, Zayn knotted me, and I may have begged him to be a little rougher than I actually, probably, can handle." Harry blushed profoundly at his own words, which made me so uncomfortable. 

"You didn't bond with him?" I blurt out.

"Well... No. I don't want to bond in a teacher's office. I want it to be special, you know?" 

"But... he knotted you?" I know I sound like some broken record, but I never took Harry to be that kind of guy, you know? 

"Well, yeah... But come on, Niall.. He's my soul mate. We're going to bond some day. Just not today, you know?"

"Okay," I try to smile. "So, how was it?" I scrunch my nose at my own question. When did I just vomit words out of my mouth before filtering them? Oh yeah, when Liam Payne became my sun, my moon and the stars. I haven't even known him for an entire day, just merely for a few hours.

"It's so amazing Niall... You have no frigging idea." Harry sighs contently. We walk in silence for the rest of our way back home. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Niall." Harry says, and he puts his arms around me, before he sort of awkwardly pats my back. It feels wrong, somehow, to have Harry's arms around me, and I think he sort of feels it too. 

"We can never really properly hug, can we?" Harry sniffles.

"I guess not," I whimper slightly. How am I going to live without Harry's hugs? 

"I love you, man." He smiles through his tears.

"I love you too, bro." We sort of intertwine our fingers, before I let go of his hand, and walk back home. 

 

"HI!" I shout out, and my mum comes scattering through the door.

"Hey," she breathes softly. "How was school, sweetie?" 

"Okay," I smile brightly back at her.

"Principle Higgins told me you met Payne. Are you okay?" 

My mind is racing. Like a million miles per hour racing. 

"Yeah, we have some classes together. No big deal." I shrug.

"You sure, baby?" She pulls me in for a hug.

"I'm sure, Mammy." I confirm, and I hug her back

"You... He didn't hurt you, did he?" 

"No. He didn't hurt me."

"So.. You never looked him into his eyes, did you?" 

"No," the lie comes easily.

"Good," Mam says. "By the way, Da's bringing Nando's home for dinner." She lights up the room with her smile, and I think I do too. 

"Yum!" I smack my lips, and race into my bedroom, finding my Macbook. I search for the Payne family, and the first picture I see, is a family picture of the five of them. 

Liam, his two sisters who looks like they're older, and his mum and dad. His dad still has an aura of ... anger? No, that's not it. His mother looks resentful, but she looks kind of happy, I suppose. His two sisters looks... nice. For girls. And well, the man himself, looks stunning as always. I save the picture, and made a mental note to crop it later, so that it's just Liam I have a photo of. 

"NIALL! YOUR DA'S HERE WITH NANDO'S!" Mam's voice is screeching.

"COMING, MAM!" I scream right back. 

I race into the kitchen, waiting for my dad to emerge. I could smell the delicious chicken before Dad came inside. 

"Hey, Nialler. Had a good day at school?" He smiles, and I nod.

"Yeah. It was cool." I smack my lips in anticipation.

"You really want your dinner, don't ya?" Dad smiled.

"Mmmhmm," I nod. Saliva is filling my mouth. 

"Go grab the plates then," Dad smirks, and I almost run smack into my mother. 

"Slow down," she scolds, but I don't care. I'm hungry, and every single one of us know it. 

I moan loudly when the Peri-Peri chicken hit my mouth, and for a second, I picture Liam's tongue in my mouth, and I blush profoundly, because I moaned just like that when he kissed me. And then I remembered his moan, and my cheeks and neck and even ears heat up. 

"You alright there, Nialler?" Dad smirks. 

"Mm.. So good," I mumble. 

 

I practically skip to school the next day. The mere thought of Liam is making me giddy with anticipation. I didn't get much sleep, mainly because I had the strange urge to keep looking at Liam's picture. He looked so very, very pretty. So pretty. My mind is practically drooling, and everything is _LiamLiamLiam_ in my mind. Suddenly I see him standing right in front of me, beaming and shining like the friggin' sun. 

"Hi," he breathes softly.

"Hey," my voice come out squeaky, and I grumble at my own voice for acting like it was just breaking. 

He still smiles like he's the sun. "You okay?" 

I nod. "Yeah. Peachy." I sort of am, but not really. I feel flushed, and it's the first sign of my heat coming on. 

"Let's skip school," I whisper. 

"Wha'..? Oh..." I think he sniffed me, because he probably could tell by the way that I smell. 

"Are your parents home?" My voice is hoarse, and I try to keep my breathing and urges under control. My urges were practically screaming at me to jump him, kiss him, make him put his hands all over me, to make him bond with me and hopefully knot me. 

"No," he whispers in my ear, his breathing makes my skin tickle, from my scalp all the way down to my toes. "They're at work."

"Can we go to y-your house? M-my Mam's home." 

"Eh, yeah. Le-let's go." He takes my hand, and we sort of skip towards Liam's house. I gasp as I see Liam's house. It's huge. He pulls me closer to him, and he takes me upstairs. "This is my room," he mumbles.

"It's so... big and bright." I beam at him.

"God, you smell so damn good." He growls, and I whimper in anticipation of what he's going to do to me. 

"Ki-kiss me," I moan, and I can't help but kiss him back passionately when his lips brush against mine. 

We hear a door slam, and Liam looks like a deer in the headlights. 

 

"Liam! Are you home?!" A woman's voice.

"Shit, it's my mum!" Liam whisper-yells in my ear.

"Fu-fuck... Ki-kiss m-me... He-heat.. S-so st-strong..." I moan.

"YEAH! I'M BUSY, MUM! GOING TO SEE SOPHIA!" 

"I can drive you!" She yells. 

"NO! ZAYN IS DRIVING ME LATER!" 

"Okay!" She yells back. 

I give out a low, soft moan.

"Shh.. Don't make a sound." Liam whispers, as he kisses me, probably just to shut me up.

Giggles escape my mouth, as I try to kiss him back.

We both breathe out in relief when we hear the front door slam shut, and the sound of the car driving away.

"That was a close one," Liam sighs. 

"To-touch me, please, Li-am." My breathing hitched, as waves of heat is crushing through my body. My erection is painfully hard, and I need a minute to try and calm down, before I start dry humping on Liam. I breathe in his intoxicating smell instead. Mm, he smells so good. 

"So good," Liam moans as he rubs our erections together, throough our clothes. Not naked.. 

"P-please," I moan, and I think Liam just knows, as our eyes locks, that I need him. Like I've never needed anyone in my life. Like him touching me is going to save me from drowning. He groans as my teeth is nibbling on his birthmark on his neck, before I sooth it with my tongue. 

 

We don't bond, nor does he knot me, but his hands and mouth and tongue and lips were doing some very pleasurable things to me. And we did rub our erections together, naked. 

"School is over," Liam whispers, as he hugs me, making me bury my face in his neck. "We should both get dressed," he  murmurs.

"You're so comfortable," I hum, "and you smell so incredibly good."

"Sweaty?" He chuckles.

"Mmm... Manly." I smile against his neck, as I snuggle just that impossible little closer. 

"You're driving me crazy with your smell. You smell like roses and lemon." 

I take a little look around his room. His room smelling like a mixture of both of us. I see the clock on his wall, and my senses finally come to their... well, senses. "Fuck! I have to go!" 

"Yeah... I don't want you to go, though." His lips meets mine, and we share soft kisses. Lots of them. No tongues, though. Just... lips moving against lips. 

A car is driving in, and just a second later, a door is slammed. 

"LIAM!" A male voice is booming through the huge house that is the Payne household. 

"Yeah!" Liam yells out, fumbling with his clothes, as well trying to help me finding mine. 

Footsteps are heard trampling up the stairs, and Liam has the 'deer trapped in the headlights' look on his face again. I feel faint, and I want to vomit. Mr. Payne will truly kill me if he sees me in his son's bedroom. 

"Closet," Liam whispers, as he gently shoves me inside. Not a second too late, because Liam's bedroom door is opened. 

"Why does it smell so weird in here?" Mr. Payne's voice boomed, and I swear to God my heart has never beaten so hard and fast  before. I am a little scared that Mr. Payne is going to hear me breathing, or hear the thumping and drumming of my heart.  

"Zayn and a friend of ours was here. An omega friend. He started his heat, so he had to get back to his Alpha." 

"Okay. Mr. and Mrs. Malik is going to be here for dinner soon, so get ready."

"I'll be there, Dad." I can hear the love in their voices, that they truly love each other. It hits me, that Mr. and Mrs. Payne will never accept me as their son's omega, and my mam and dad will never accept Liam as my alpha. 

The door closes, and Liam opens the closet door. "Sorry," he mumbles. "We probably have to climb out the window." Liam whispers in my ear.

"Okay," I whisper back, and we climb down from Liam's bedroom window. We both land on the ground with an 'oof' sound. 

"Our parents are going to kill us if they find out about us." I whisper, and Liam nods, a sad look on his face. We give each other one last, lingering kiss, before we tried to part our ways.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Liam mumbles against my lips.

"Yeah," I mumble back, kissing him with fervor. I gently pull my lips away from his. He gives a little groan of discomfort, and my lips tingle a little bit..

"Thank you for today. It meant a lot to me."

"It meant a lot to me too. I can't wait to make you officially mine." 

We kiss again. It seems like we were just unable to get away from each other. I know in my heart that I've met my soulmate. I am about to tell him this, but he mumbles out an "I love you," before I even get a word out. I was about to mumble out an "I love you too," but I was interrupted. Someone coughed behind us.

As I turn around, and see who it is, my body turns to ice. I can feel Liam is frozen too. I've never been or felt so scared before in my life. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little cliffhanger there.. I'll update the third and final chapter as soon as I finish writing it and try my best to check for any errors... and as always, if any of you see any (grammar and/or spelling) errors - please let me know in comments!) :)


	3. Third Time's a Charm

_Previous chapter: Someone coughed behind us. As I turn around, and see who it is, my body turns to ice. I can feel Liam is frozen too. I've never been so scared before._

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" 

"Don't worry." Liam murmurs in my ear, it sends warm shivers down my ice cold body, which is very welcome. "I'll fight to be with you." Liam whispers softly, as he holds my hand. I squeeze his hand back, just as tightly as he's holding mine.

"I asked you a question, boy!"

"Dad, please..." Liam pleads.

"Stay away from him, or so help me God...!"

"Geoff, what is going on...? YOU!" Mrs. Payne grows pale. 

"Step away from my son, Payne!" 

"D-da'?" I found my voice, but I don't think I've ever felt my hand so crushed, and I gave Liam as much as he gave me. I depended on it. 

"Get away from my son!" Dad growled again, as mam came running out of the car. 

"Niall! Get in the car, please." 

"I love him," I whisper. "A-and he loves me. W-we're soulmates." 

Everyone heard me even though my voice was just a hoarse whisper, and Mr. Payne's face became hard and expressionless as a stone. Well, apart from the anger, of course. 

"My _son_ is marrying Sophia Smith. He's not dating a _Horan_!" Mr. Payne spat.

"Dad..." Liam said. "I'm gay, and I love Niall Horan. Sophia is a lesbian, and she's... well, she's met her soulmate already. I just want what my friends already have. I can't... I can't love anyone else but him." 

"Don't be foolish, Liam!" Mrs Payne growled, as she narrowed her eyes at my Mam. 

"It's not foolish, Mrs Payne." I finally feel brave. "Your son... Liam, is the most amazing person I've ever met. He's funny, charming, beautiful. And although I've only met him yesterday, I can safely say, he's everything anyone could ever want - and I'm sure he's gotten this way because it's you and your husband who've raised him."

Liam sniffles a little, and I give him a small peck on his lips. He kisses me back with so much passion - it litterally takes my breath away.  

"Get away from him," Mam snarls, and I freeze as I see Mr. Payne is merely a few feet away from us now. The sad part is; I don't know if she's snarling at me for kissing a Payne in front of her, or because Mr. Payne is looking like he's ready to kill me for even having the decency to even have my little finger close to his son. 

"Dad... I know it's important for you that I marry Sophia, but I can't. I love him. I love Niall Horan."

"If you're not willing to marry Sophia, we'll find you another girl! How about the Peazer girl?" 

"Dani...? She's bonded to Andy, Dad." Liam cries.

"Andy Samuels is dead!" Mr. Payne growls, his anger is really scary.

"Come on, Niall." Dad says. He has lost his anger, and he looks merely ... soft. As do my Mam. Mr and Mrs Payne however, looks madder and angrier than ever.

"It doesn't matter that he's dead!" Liam sobs. "H-he was m-my best f-friend, a-and D-Dani lo-loves him. She doesn't want anyone else. Especially not me! Wh-Why don't you understand...?" Liam smashes his lips against mine, and I put my arms around him. It's not lust anymore, it's love. Comfort, even. 

"I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere." I murmur softly in his ear. "I love you."

"Love you, Niall." 

"Just... Come, Niall!" Mam says, holding her hand out to me, but I still don't feel it's safe enough to leave Liam alone with his parents. 

"I'll be alright," Liam whispers. "Go with your parents. I'll see you tomorrow."

"B-be safe, Liam." I kiss him one last time, my lips lingering on his maybe a tad too long, because now the four adults, our parents, were huffing. It physically hurt me to walk away from him.

 

I sit in silence as my dad drives home. Not that my Mam and Dad were saying anything either, they were just as silent as I was.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having feelings for a Payne?" Mam asked softly as soon as we both were inside. I just stood in silence, before I finally found my voice. 

"Would you've approved of him?" I ask softly.

"Probably not." Dad says, shrugging his shoulders.

"So, why would I tell you then?" I huff, before pain shoots through me. I howl, as it felt like my inside were about to ripped apart. I bend over, trying to breathe the pain away.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Mam looked pale, but Dad were the one who scared me.

"Payne must be really tearing his son a new one if Niall can feel it..." He whispers, mainly to my Mam, but I could hear him loud and clear.

"D-da'.. He-help m-me..." I groan, as I fell to the floor, not being able to stand on my own two feet anymore. 

"Baby..." Mum coos, but it's Dad I'm interested in.

"You - go and try and talk some sense into.. Geoff. I'll try and talk some sense into Karen." Dad looks lovingly at my Mam, and she pales, but nods. 

"What about Niall?" Mam asks.

"He's.. You okay, Niall?" 

I want to nod my head, but I can't. It hurts, so I shake my head instead. "N-No," I whimper.

"Use your sense. Where is Liam?"

"Huh?" I look at Dad in confusion. 

"You know, before you turn into a wolf, and your senses become hightened? And also when you realised you loved Liam?"

I nod my head, tears almost spilling over, making my sight hazy. Dad understood!

"Use that sense. Where is Liam?"

I still look blank.

"So... He's not your soulmate? You just fancy him?" Dad's voice became a whole lot colder.

"He is! He is my soulmate!" I shout, anger flooding through me. Forgetting the pain I was feeling. 

"So, where is he? If he's your soulmate, you'd know where he is!" Dad was getting just as angry as me.

"Bobby..." Mam said, a warning tone in her voice. 

"He's lying in a fucking ditch, near his home! He's badly hurt, okay?!" I shout at Dad, tears rolling down my cheeks when I realised what I'd shouted at my Dad.

"Well... There you go, then!" Dad beamed at me, and I furrow my eyebrows in anger at him.

"No.. Not because of what you said about him. Because you did what I told you to do in the first place." Dad explained. "Oh, and Maura? The three of us are going together." He beamed at my Mam, and gave her a short peck on her lips. Mam and Dad weren't "just mates" - they were soulmates too.

All three of us took a deep breath, before we headed out to the car again. 

"STOP!" I scream, making both my parents jump. It was like Liam was calling out to me, and he was close. Very close. I fall out of the car, probably looking like some sort of a madman. I don't care though. All I care about is Liam.

"Liam?" I whisper, as I think I saw something lying there. "Liam?" I say a little bit louder. I see it's him, but he doesn't response.

"Geoff is close, Bobby." I heard Mam loud and clear. How could she tell where Mr Payne is?

"I'll go and see if I can find Karen," Dad mutters, pecking Mam's lips one last time. 

 "Mam? H-he needs to go to hospital." I whimper. 

"Take him into the car, Niall. Lay him in the backseat, and no matter what you do - and hear - please, just.. stay in the car with Liam, okay?" She doesn't take her eyes off the road.

 

I nod, and with all my might, I manage to put Liam in the backseat, and close the door behind us. Not a second too late, as I hear Mr. Payne's voice loud and clear.

"Maura, what are you doing here alone?"

"Who says I'm alone, Geoff?"

"I came back here for my son.. Where is he?"

"Not here," Mam said.

"Your son took him, didn't he?" Mr Payne snarls.

"They're soulmates," Mam says. Her voice even, proud and clear.

"Don't you give me that crap again, Maura!"

Crap? Again? What is he on about?  

"What can I say...? Sometimes, these things just happen..."

"Like you just happen to figure out that _my best mate was your soulmate, the day after we bonded_?! The day after your **_soulmate_**  bonded with _your best friend_?!"

What...? Dad and Mr. Payne were best mates, and Mam and Mrs Payne were best friends? They've bonded with each other?? I feel sick now. 

"I'm not proud of it, but Bobby and I couldn't keep our feelings in check anymore. We never meant to hurt you and Karen. I do hope you're very happy with her, though."

"Happy?! You think we're happy?!" 

"You have three beautiful children with her, Geoff."

"Two! I have two beautiful children with her!" He screams.

"Pardon?" Mam sounded confused, and so was I. I was so very confused right now. Has Mr. Payne written off Liam as his son...? Because of me?

"Oh.. So you never knew...? Well, my eldest daughter is actually your husband's daughter!" He snarled, and I almost fainted. Dad had a child with Liam's mam?! "I had to marry her! The shame of not being married and having a child? She'd be an outcast!" 

Oh, so Mr Payne did really love Mrs Payne, in his own little way.

"Can you blame our children for finding each other? You and Bobby were never supposed to be friends, but you were. You know why this feud with your and Bobby's parents started. Besides, our youngest son have always been... very special. As I'm sure your son is, too."

"I want my son to be normal!" Mr Payne was screaming, his voice strained.

"Why did you beat him up, Geoff?" 

I got to give it to my mum. She kept so calm, it was rather unreal. If it were me out there with Mr. Payne, I'd lose it completely.

"He just kept going on and on about _your_ son, and I lost it.. How did you know anyway?"

"Niall. He felt the punches or kicks or whatever you used to beat him up with." 

"So... They really _are_ soulmates, then?" It seems like Mr. Payne has finally calmed down.

"Yeah. It appears they are."

"And you and ... _Bobby_ are okay with that?"

"Do we have any other choice? They're our children, we love them. I don't know about your children, Geoff, but _my children_ were created _with love_."

"Of course I love my children. I even love the child your husband made with my wife!" Mr Payne snapped at my Mam.

 

"Do you?" An unfamiliar female voice asked.

"Of course I do." Mr. Payne exclaimed, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Maybe it was?

"Did you find Liam?" I suppose it's Mrs Payne asking.

"No..."

"He's in the car with our son," Mam explained. So I guess Dad was back with Mrs Payne too. 

"So... he heard everything? Liam?" Mr Payne sounded like he was in some sort of pain. 

"Niall! You can come out now!" Mam shouted.

"Unngh.. Don't.. g-go.. Niall." Liam groaned.

"HOSPITAL, DA'!" I shout, not bothering to go out of the car. I wouldn't either, just because Liam told me not to go. I'd never leave him, not for as long as I live.

"I'm guessing that is a 'yes'," Mr Payne said. 

"DA'!" I shout again. They can have their stupid reunion later. My soulmate is dying here, and all they care about is some stupid feud I don't even want to know about anymore. All I care about is Liam. My beautiful Liam. 

 

\--------

 

"Niall. I want you to meet Sophia Smith, Perrie Edwards... and Dani Peazer." Liam smiled at me.

"Danielle," the prettiest girl said. "So nice to finally meet you, Niall. This one never shuts up about you," Danielle giggled. 

"Nice to meet you Niall." The blonde girl said, and she was kind of pretty too. 

"Yeah, nice to meet ya!" The girl I'm guessing is Sophia, says as she playfully elbows me. At least I hope it's playful.

I don't really know why, but Sophia makes me uncomfortable. Maybe it's because Liam's parents were insisting that he'd marry her. Besides, she didn't  _look_ like she was a lesbian. Not that I have any idea if lesbians even had a stereotype? Ugh, why am I beign so... difficult?!

"Niall..." Liam whisper in my ear. "I don't want Sophia like that. I like her, sure, but as a friend. The six of us have always been the best of friends. Zayn, Andy, Dani, Perrie, Sophia and myself." He nudges his nose against mine, and for a minute, we're giving each other Eskimo's kisses. 

"How'd you know?" I ask. "Why I was worried about that...?"

"Oh please, that boy can read you better than anyone..." Sophia smirked. 

"Sorry," I mumble. "It's just.. You're really pretty, and Liam'd be lucky to be with either one of you three, and..."

"Hey! Don't bring yourself down, pretty boy!" Sophia scolded. "Liam is lucky, sure, that he found you! He'd be miserable with either one of us, because we're not you, silly! Someone is happy with just a mate, but Liam wouldn't be. He needs a soulmate. I was just lucky that my soulmate was one of my best friends, but my family is the biggest homophobes, and so's Perrie's. Dani and Andy were just... soulmates, even when they were like - five! Zayn and Liam were gay too, so... Perrie pretended to date Zayn, and I pretended to date Liam, which made it easier for Perrie and me to date, y'know? And just so we're clear, Perrie and I had a long, hard fight over who got to date Zayn, because damn..." 

"Enough of that wine, Soph!" Perrie giggled. "You probably scared the poor lad!" Perrie winked at me, indicating that she was just joking.

"Pshh. He's soulmates with Liam! He's scarred already!" Sophia giggled, patting my back, as she gave a wink to Liam, and kissing Perrie's lips.

"I-I'm not scared _or_ scarred..." I mumble, but they don't even listen to me.

 

"And there's Niall with Liam..." I hear Zayn's voice, and Harry's giggle reach my ear.

"Nialler!" All of a sudden, Harry's arms were tucked around me, and he wrapped himself around me, which made Zayn sort of chuckle at us. Liam, however, gave a loud groan. "How are you, bro?" Harry whispered in my ear. 

"I'm good," I smile softly at him. "How are you, man?" 

"We're really good. Zayn's just... ugh... amazing. The best."

"Of course I am," Zayn said, nuzzling Harry away from me. 

Liam and I both freeze when we see our parents come out, together. It was still awkward, but at least they're tolerating each other now. And the best part is, they're tolerating the fact that Liam and I are soulmates. They even paid for our wedding/bonding party. 

 

 

**Flashback**

 

_"Why-why did the Horan/Payne feud start?"_

_Mam just looked tired, and I almost lost hope that she'd ever answer me. I mean, I've asked this question before - after I met my Grandparents. They brought up the name Payne like it was the plague._

_"It was ... like Romeo and Juliet and Count Paris. Your Grandfather - who was supposed to marry his Juliet, was Count Paris. Liam's grandparents were Romeo and Juliet. Soulmates, you know. Lots of people took the Payne side, but many were also on your Grandfather's side. It's just... Your Grandfather found a mate - your Grandmother. So, Karen and I were best friends, and we sort of introduced your father and Liam's dad. They became instant best friends. My family was strong in their believes on the Payne side, and I was arranged to marry Geoff Payne. Karen and her family were on the Horan side, and so, she was arranged to marry your dad...."_

_"So... the reason that you hate Mr and Mrs Payne is that you were meant to be with them forever, and you even bonded with them?"_

_"Well, yes, Niall, but listen..."_

_"No! You listen! You lied to me! You said you two are soulmates! That bonding and knotting should be with your soulmate! You lied to me!"_

_"We didn't lie! Niall, bonding and knotting should be with your soulmate. It's so much better. And yes, I was arranged to marry Mr Payne, and yes, Karen was arranged to marry your father, but somewhere in our senior year, your dad and I started to have all these ... feelings, for each other. We tried our best to keep our families happy - to be with the ones we were arranged to be with, you know? But... Our feelings only became stronger, until we just decided that - we should just go ahead to try and bond with the ones we were arranged to marry. It was stupid, because we were just kids, but.. We did it to protect our family, and our friends. Karen was my best friend, and Bobby and Geoff were great mates too, and we cared for them..."_

_"So, you decided to use them?!"_

_"NO! We did it to kill the feelings we had for each other. It obviously didn't work, Niall. It just became worse. I craved your father more than anything after I bonded with Geoff, so... I told Geoff, and your dad told Karen, and then we just... went off to Ireland. A year later, I had Greg, and five years down the line - you came along. The only thing I regret, is not standing up to my family and tell them that my soulmate was your father. I also regret for hurting Karen and Geoff - but I don't regret falling for your father - or the fact that I have the most beautiful, wonderful boys to grace the planet earth."_

_"So... Why didn't you just tell me?!"_

_"Niall! Enough!" Dad's stern voice filled the air around us._

_"NO!" I shout, even though my dad's voice wasn't really that loud. He just held an authority I didn't have - because he was an Alpha, and I was just a measly Omega._

_"We didn't tell you - because what good would it have done? That we sort of whored ourself out - just to keep our families happy? That the reason we didn't visit your grandparents, uncles and aunties all those years ago wasn't because of the lack of money - but because they shunned us for what we did? Because of whom we loved? That we didn't want you or your brother to feel unwanted or God forbid, unloved? That families sometimes makes mistakes? The reason we only got in touch with our own families again - was because we figured out it was the right thing to do - for our family - which is the four of us, or as it is now - or soon to be anyway - seven of us. Niall, when you become a Dad - you'll realise you'd do anything for that little bundle of joy. Even lie to them, if you think it's for the best. If you had knotted or even bonded with, let's say Harry, would you tell your kids? Even if your soulmate is Liam? And Liam is the father of your children?"_

_"No," I mumble. I understand what's Dad's trying to explain, but it still hurts. "_ _It hurts even knowing that you lied about Santa, the Easter Bunny and the ToothFairy." I mumble, which made Dad chuckle._

_"See? Now, why would we tell you something that hurt you? You're our baby, no matter how much you deny it. We love you, you know? When you hurt - we hurt."_

 

_"And... What about Liam?"_

_"It's a little weird," Dad answered, "but I guess I can get used to him - just because you love him. No matter what you may think and believe, I really DO love you, Niall."_

_"I love you too," I mumble, hugging my Dad tightly. Mam even came and held her hands around us._

_"My boys," she cooed._

_"Two of your boys," I corrected. "Greg's still in Ireland with Denise, Theo and GirlBump."_

_Mam response was just a smile, and a wack to my head. My dad and I just chuckled at her._

 

 It wasn't easy, for Mam and Da' to come back here, but I'm so glad that they did. I don't think I'd find my soulmate if it wasn't for us moving back here. 

"Do your parents still hate me, Li?" I whisper to Liam.

"No," he whispers back, nibbling a little on my neck, making me squirm in pure delight. "They never hated you anyway."

"What did they tell you? About my parents?" 

"Oh..." Liam face fell. "Just that they don't really love each other. They care about each other, though, very much. But I think my mum is still very much in love with your dad, and my dad is still very much in love with your mum. My parents aren't soulmates, so..." He barely can make the words come out, because it hurts him, and everything that hurts him, hurts me. 

"I'm sorry, Liam." 

"Don't be. If your mum and dad haven't done what they did - then you and I wouldn't have been born. And something good came out of it, anyway. Because my parents accept you as my soulmate."

"I'm so glad, Liam. My parents accept you too, you know? I think it's because they love us."

"I can't wait until tonight, though. I've waited my entire life for this night," he murmurs against my ear, making me squirm in delight. 

"We're finally getting bonded," I whisper, my voice hoarse.

"Yeah... And then it's full moon, so we'll shift as well."

"I love Wolfy-Liam," I giggle.

"And I love Wolfy-Niall," He chuckles.

"I still love human alpha Liam more, though." I kiss his lips, and smell him. He smells like home. He always has smelt like home. 

"I love human omega Niall a lot more too." He looks so earnest, so stoic, when he stands there.

"Do you think we can sneak out?" I whisper against his ear, and I can feel him shiver slightly. 

"Oh God, yeah..." He takes my hand, but our parents are suddenly in the way, with Mr. Tomlinson, Mr Higgins, Mrs and Mrs Styles and Mr and Mrs Malik. 

"Congrats," Mr. Tomlinson says, patting our backs. 

"Thanks," I scrunch my nose.

"I should've known," Mr Higgins chuckles. He pats our backs too. 

"I'm happy for you, Liam. And you too, Niall." Mr Malik says, and Mrs Malik just nods, indicating that she agrees with her husband. 

"Thank you," Liam says, and they're shaking hands. 

"Niall..." Mrs Styles says, but then she stops herself.

"We're so happy for you," Mr Styles says, and then they're all off, leaving Liam and me with our parents. 

 

"Thank you," Mr Payne says, and holds out his hand for me.

"Uh.. What for?" 

"For ... being the perfect man and omega for my son, and for the kind words you said to his mother and me - the first night we met." 

"No problem, Mr. Payne. I love him."

"We do too, so .. take good care of him for us?" Mrs Payne says, and she too, shakes my hand. 

I just nod, lost for words. 

My mum and dad do one better - they hug Liam, and welcome him to the family. 

"I know you're anxious of getting the bonding thing well under way, Niall." Dad smirks at me. "But just remember... the first time is special. Even more special with a soul mate, you know?" 

"No? I've never ... I mean, we've done _some stuff_ , but we haven't knotted, if that's what you're asking me?" I scrunch my face up, and Dad looks, thankfully, a little uncomfortable. 

"It's special - because it makes the bond you have together, so much stronger. Just thinking about him - and you know every emotion he's felt that day."

"But ... you can feel Mrs. Payne too, correct?" 

Dad smiles sadly. "Yeah. Not as strongly as your mother, of course."

"And Mam can feel Mr. Payne?" 

"Indeed."

"So... Mrs. Payne can feel you, and Mr. Payne can feel Mam?" 

"I don't know, Niall. You have to ask them - but I kind of suspect they do."

"You want me to be sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with Liam - even though he's my soul mate?" 

"Look at Danielle Peazer, Niall. She's so young, and she can't mate again. No more bonding, no more knotting, just a life alone. By herself. And it's not even her choice, you know?"

"So... I don't really understand here, Da'." 

"You can bond and knot again if your mate dies... You can't do that if it's your soulmate. Just... Do this for you, okay? Not because if Liam's pressuring you, or..."

"Pressuring me?" I chuckle. "Da'... Oh, if anyone's pushing to bond and knot here..." I put my mouth close to my da's ear, "it's me," I whisper, and Dad just plain out chuckles.

"You may be an Omega, Nialler, but you're still a Horan throgh and through."

"You know it, Da'." I hug my Mam and Dad one last time, and run into the night with my new husband, exciting feelings running through my body. I would finally know what it felt like to be bonded to the one person I've loved since I ever first laid my eyes on him. I couldn't wait to finally start my life with him by my side.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes (grammar/spelling or any other mistakes I may have done)..


End file.
